Healing Wounds
by Dukefan1982
Summary: Booth gets hurt, Hannah goes on assignment.  Brennan stays with Booth,and he realizes he is truly happy with just Brennan and he didn't miss Hannah at all.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah I know I got a bunch of stuff that needs updates, but this needs to come out.

HANNAH is in this but only the second chapter and briefly in the third then B&B all the way.

* * *

In the three months since Booth and Brennan cut their overseas work short they'd found a comfortable working relationship with the occasional lunch or drink after work. To say Brennan missed spending time with Booth would be an understatement, what she really missed was spending the weekends with Booth and sometimes Parker.

It was Sunday and Brennan was getting ready to head to Booth's apartment; they'd had had a case and Booth got knifed in the upper thigh on Friday. It wasn't serious six stitches and Booth was on his way home, Brennan wasn't that worried Hannah would be there to take care of him, but Brennan had called him twice today and didn't get an answer.

Brennan grabbed her keys and headed out, arriving at Booth's apartment Brennan noted Hannah's car wasn't in the guest space. Brennan knocked twice and hearing nothing she carefully opened the door. Booth was home, his shoes were by the door and a takeout receipt dated this morning was on the floor.

"Booth?"

"Bones?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Bedroom, Hannah's not here."

"Are you okay?"

"Just dandy."

Brennan rolled her eyes at Booth's sarcasm and headed to Booth's room. Brennan found Booth sprawled on the bed in grey sleep shorts with takeout cartons surrounding the nightstand.

"Booth, where's Hannah?"

"France, covering the French trade unions strike over pension reforms, or something the voicemail was garbled."

"Does she know you're injured?"

"I think so, I left her a voicemail, and she was gone when I got home."

"Booth you should have called me, you're not supposed to walk around that much."

"I'm fine I haven't been up that much, Sid delivers now. I eat whatever he leaves on the table."

"Still, you should have called me."Brennan looked at Booth's pant leg, it had fresh blood on it, "Booth, when did you check your bandages?"

"This morning when I got up, why?"

"You're bleeding, let me look at it."

Booth rolled over and Brennan pulled the leg of the shorts up and pealed back the bandages.

"You pulled half your stitches out, you need to go back to the E.R. and let them sew it up again."

"No, can't you put a band-aid on it?"

"No, will you let Cam come and look at it and sew it up if she can or go to the ER if she says to?"

"Yes."

Brennan left the room to call Cam, a half hour later the pathologist was in Booth's bedroom.

"Ya know big guy you're lucky I'm good friends with the doctor that stitched you up in the E.R., Tom's mad that you destroyed his handiwork, but he let me have the supplies to sew you back up."

"Thank you, Camille."

"You're welcome, Seeley, now hold still this may pinch." Cam inserted the needle with the local in it and Booth didn't even flinch. Forty minutes later Booth was the proud owner of 6 new stitches.

"I'm all done, let Brennan help you out I don't want to have to do this again. Brennan you're off until at least Wednesday." Brennan nodded, Cam left.

Later that day after Booth had slept the local and pain killers Brennan made him take off, he made his way slowly to the living room."

"Bones you're still here?"

"Yes, I called Sid and told him he didn't need to make a delivery tonight, I'll go to the diner and get us dinner later."

"Okay."

"When's Hannah coming back?"

"Friday I think."

"Okay." Brennan went back to reading her report.

The week passed with Booth and Brennan hanging out, Booth realized he was truly happy with just Brennan and he didn't miss Hannah at all. Thursday night after dinner, Booth turned to Brennan, "Bones, I think it'd be best if you went home tonight. I've been thinking and it over for Hannah and I, she's been gone a week and she's never called me back. It'd be better if you aren't around when I break up with her."

"I'm sorry Booth."

"Its fine we'll talk about it later."

"Okay."

An hour later Brennan was gone and Booth was alone thinking about who had just left and who was coming….

What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Booth was on the couch flipping through the channels when he heard Hannah come in.

"Hey Seeley."

"Hey."

"I see your all in one piece."

"Yep."

"I am so tired all want to do is shower and go to bed. Booth grunted Hannah paid no attention."Give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready for bed."

Booth tossed the remote down, "I'm fine Hannah thanks for asking, no I don't need anything because Bones came over here and stayed after she called Sunday and didn't get an answer, because she was WORRIED about ME. Good thing to because I wasn't supposed to be up moving that much but I had to because my girlfriend wasn't here to help me out like she should have been and I had to get my stitches redone. But thankfully Cam is connected and was able to do it here."

"You let a coroner sew you up? That's sick."

"Cam went to medical school she's a doctor. Why didn't you call and see how I was?"

"You said it wasn't serious and that you were fine and anyway I was busy!"

"Doing what? Filing a story from an empty airport in Nice? Eating an éclair?"

"Seeley, don't do this, please!"

"Don't do what? be mad that my girlfriend who supposedly loves me couldn't dial a phone and see how I was after she found out I got knifed or be mad that said girlfriend called me from the cab on the way to the airport to tell me she was going to France to cover a story that was just a passing note on the news I had to Google it to make sure you weren't gonna get killed! "

"If you'd answered your phone the first three times I called I wouldn't have needed to call you from the cab on the way to the airport!"

"I was busy trying not to bleed out! Hannah, I think it would be best if we broke up."

"Seeley, we're good together."

Booth laughed."Hannah, we aren't together, your stuff is still packed in bags in my closet. You come home shower, I cook we 'watch' TV, I watch it and you check your email every 10 minutes, then we got to bed and make out only to do the same dance the next night, I want to do a different dance."

"You knew when we met that I am a nomad-"

"You said you'd settle down after we got together!"

"I will, I just need time-"

"You've had three months! How much more do you need?"

"Another month."

"Another month? Come on Hannah! I can't wait that long, when Bones was here I resized I was truly happy with her; I didn't miss you at all. Hannah it's over."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"A hotel, back to France, I don't care!"

"You love Doctor Brennan don't you?" Booth solemnly nodded and Hannah jerked Booth's key off her ring and tossed it on the counter with a slap, then she grabbed he bags and left.

Booth sat in the silence for an hour contemplating, and then he grabbed his phone.

"Bones, can you come over?"

Twenty minutes later Brennan let herself in and sat the bag in her hand down in the kitchen and began preparing the items inside. A few minutes later she walked to the couch. "Here" Booth looked up surprised, "a root beer float?"

"Yeah since you can't down your sorrows in beer I thought root beer and I cream would be an acceptable substitute."

Booth smiled a little, "thanks Bones."

"You're welcome."

They ate in comfortable silence, "Bones I don't want to be here anymore, I can't be everywhere I look I see her."

Brennan nodded, "do you want to stay at my place?"

"Yeah."

"Go pack some stuff."

Ten minuts later Booth was following Brennan to her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I've never gotten 10 reviews with only 2 chapters posted!

* * *

They arrived to Brennan's apartment, she opened the door, and Booth went inside.

"What do you want to do, Booth?"

"I just want to go to bed."

Brennan nodded, "the sheets are clean."

"Thanks Bones." Brennan nodded and watched Booth walk to her guest room. Booth stopped just beyond the doorway, the room smelled a little fruity and a lot like vanilla, like Brennan. Booth changed into grey shorts and fell into bed, taking a deep breath of the fruity-vanilla scent of the bedclothes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Booth woke up to the smell of waffles, put on a t-shirt, and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Booth." Brennan greeted him.

"Mornin' Bones, you're making waffles from scratch?"

"Yes, some weekend mornings I do and today seemed perfect."

"Oh. Bones, I get Parker tomorrow."

"Just for the day?"

"Yeah, his best friend is having a sleepover tonight. I get to take him to school on Monday too." Booth grinned.

"I guess that means pancakes with jelly and a gallon of syrup and hash browns at the diner for breakfast on Monday."Brennan smiled. She knew how much Booth and Parker loved their school day breakfasts at the diner.

"Yep, would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, I might even splurge and get French toast stuffed with strawberries and cream cheese. You're both welcome to stay here if you want."

"Thanks Bones, I'll let Parker decide."

"Okay," they ate and got ready for the day.

Brennan was sitting on the couch typing her new chapter when Booth came in. "Bones, will it bother you if I turn on the TV?"

"No, I turn it on sometimes for background noise; it gets too quiet in here."

Booth nodded and turned on ESPN, as soon as the update was over, he turned off the TV.

"Bones, can we talk?"

Brennan could tell that this wouldn't be a normal talk so she shut down her laptop."Sure."

"When you stayed here last week, I realized that I am truly happy with you and I didn't miss Hannah at all. I want to be with you-"

"Booth-"

"No, Bones, I didn't break up with Hannah because of you, I broke up with her because we weren't good together. We filled each other's needs abd got caught up in the moment. Hannah didn't seem to love me after she moved here, I think she resented me. Then when I was hurt and she didn't call, it became clear that whatever we had was gone."

"Booth-"

"Bones I know you said you weren't ready and I said I couldn't wait, but I can. As long as we're together I'll be okay."

"Booth, will you stop for a minute? I need to say something. I realized the second that I saw you with Hannah that I loved you, when Hannah came in to ask me what to get you for a homecoming present, it tore me up, and I should have been the one to get the phone for you not her."

"You really love me?"

"Yes, but can we take it slow? I want to be with you too, but I need time to adjust to everything."

"We can go as slow as you want just as long as we go somewhere."

"Okay, I'd like that."

Booth scooted closer to Brennan and placed an arm around her shoulders loosely, Brennan leaned into him. "This is nice."

"It is, are you okay with it?"

"Yes."

* * *

Sunday, Booth woke up early to get some of Parker's and his belongings, and on his way out, he saw the phone Hannah had given him, he knew he should get rid of it , but he decided to keep it reminding himself that it had been Brennan, the woman he truly loved and knew him better than anyone who had really thought of it. Booth picked up the phone and placed it on top of the box that he was carrying.

As he pulled to a stop in front of Parker house, he saw his son waiting for him on the porch, Rebecca waved from inside the door.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Bub, you ready to go?"

"Yep!" Booth grabbed Parker's bag and tossed them in the SUV as he climbed in through the driver's door..

"Dad, is Hannah here?"

"No, Bub Hannah and I broke up, I've been staying with Bones, and she said we could stay with her tonight, if you wanted to."

"I'd love to. Dad, I'm glad you aren't with Hannah anymore, I didn't like her."

"Parker!"

"Well I didn't, she talked to me like I was a baby, never helped me with my homework like Bones does and she never watched my soccer games, she was always on her crackberry. At least Bones watches me play even though you have to explain it to her. I'm happy you're staying with Bones, she likes you."

Booth smiled, "I'm happy too, Parker. I like Bones a lot."

Five minutes later, Booth arrived to Brennan's apartment and smiled as his partner greeted him. Parker wrapped his arms around her the minutes she saw her, and she held him tightly. Closing the door, Booth was thankful he'd finally made the right choice.


End file.
